Solo quería protegerte
by Lena Penn
Summary: Un plan de Corey falla dejando que Laney en el hospital y por el temor que eso se repita Corey tomara su peor decisión hecha a Laney de la banda


**Capítulo 1**

 _*Pov Corey*_

 _Iba corriendo detrás de una camilla en el hospital, en ella estaba Laney y todo por culpa de uno de mis planes._

 _*Fin del Pov*_

Ese día temprano.

-Chicos ya sé cómo conseguir una letra-Dijo Corey saltando desde el escenario hasta la mesa al lado del sofá.

\- y ¿cuál es el plan?-Preguntó Kin.

-Bueno como ya saben habrá un concurso de cantó llamado Voz de miel hagamos que trina entre y gane-Dijo Corey con su hermosa sonrisa de niño pequeño.

-Estas seguro Corey tu hermana canta como una gallina poniendo un huevo y lo peor de todo es que si falla alguien saldrá herido -Dijo Laney cruzando los brazos.

-Es por eso que tu Laney también vas a entrar y digamos que aras que trina gane-Dijo Corey.

-Claro que no-Dijo Laney.

-Por favor Laney as lo por la banda –Dijo Corey con la cara de cachorrito abandonado a mitad de la calle y a la que Laney no puede decir que no

-*ashg* está bien pero si voy al hospital considérate en la morgue –Dijo Laney haciendo que chico temblara.

-Gracias bro-Dijo Corey temblando con los gemelos.

-Soy una chica-Dijo Laney aún más enojada.

-Perdón-Dijo Corey aún más asustado.

-Bien-Dijo Laney volviendo a la normalidad.

Corey le manda un mensaje a Mina.

En la habitación de Trina.

-Trina hay un concurso de canto-Dijo Mina y Trina abrió los ojos como platos.

-Genial ya es hora de que Peacivill conozca mi hermosa voz y así-Dijo Trina.

-Trina estás segura-Dijo Mina.

-Está insinuando que mi voz es horrible-dijo Trina y Mina se asustó.

-No Trina tu voz es increíble-Dijo Mina

En el concurso.

Casi todo estaba listo para que él concurso comenzara y Trina ya había espantado a todas las concursante menos a Laney y a Mónica.

-Hola Peaciville Bienvenidos al concurso voz de miel y las concursantes son Trina Riffin, Laney Penn y Mónica Torres-Dijo el Alcalde Mellow.

La primera en cantar es Trina y Cantó mal a lo que solo aplaudieron tres personas… La siguiente fue Mónica y Laney le hecho en el agua unas pastillas para que votara gases lo cual resulto y nadie aplaudio.

En el turno de Laney Trina hace una mala jugada haciendo que callera sobre ella unos de los saco.

-¡Laney, Laney, Laney!-Gritaba Corey corriendo hacia ella-¡Llamen a una ambulancia!-Grito Corey.

En el hospital.

 _*Pov Corey*_

 _Iba corriendo detrás de una camilla en el hospital, en ella estaba Laney y todo por culpa de uno de mis planes, el doctor me pidió que llamara a los padres de Laney y que me quedara en la sala de espera._

 _Las horas pasaban lentas los padres de Laney me hacían compañía por suerte para mi ellos no me culpaban decían que seguro él escenario estaba en mal estado…Pasaban los días las hora y los minutos muy lentas hasta que un día él doctor salió._

 _-Familiares de la señorita Penn-Dijo el doctor._

 _-Somos nosotros-Dijeron sus padres._

 _-Ella está bien sufrió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y el brazo derecho como ya saben por suerte en los exámenes está muy bien y mañana le daremos de alta-Dijo el doctor._

 _Al día siguiente._

 _Estábamos en el hospital ya había pensado mucho sobre el tema de Laney y tomé una decisión la sacare de la banda por mucho que me duela por mi culpa ella estuvo en el hospital por mi culpa y no me arriesgare a perderla._

 _*Fin del Pov*_

Días después.

Laney estaba bien incluso ya se había recuperado a la perfección y quiso volver a los ensayos.

Laney fue al garaje donde estaba Corey con los gemelos que se alegraron al verla.

-Laney-Gritaron los gemelos para luego abrazarla

-Hola Laney-Saludo Corey.

-Bueno vamos a ensayar Dijo Laney con energía.

-Sobre eso Laney –Se soba el cuello-Ya no estás en la banda -Dijo Corey Triste.

-¿Qué? pero ¿Por qué?-Preguntó Laney.

-Laney fuiste al hospital por mi culpa y no me arriesgare a que pase de nuevo así que desde hoy ya no eres parte de Grojband Lo siento mucho Laney-Dijo Corey muy triste.

-Está bien-Dijo Laney tomo su bajo y se fue.

-Corey ¿estás bien? –Preguntaron los gemelos.

-No me voy a mi cuarto hasta luego chicos –Dijo Corey subiendo las escaleras.

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola chicos y chicas el primer capítulo de** **solo quería protegerte** **espero les guste.**

 **Adiósss…**


End file.
